


Fire

by rainbowdots888



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dreams, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Music, Romance, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: Ohkura struggles between his burning fantasies and the cold reality of his everyday life. Ryo is struggling with a song.





	Fire

_You set my body ablaze_  
Then blow on the ashes of my heart  
You revive the fire, with a simple gaze  
I'm burning. I'm dying. 

Ohkura lets the crumpled note fall silently on the coffee table. He looks up and throws a glance at his band mate, sat on the other leather armchair, in front of him. Ryo's eyes are closed, he's anxiously waiting for the answer to his question, torturing the hem of his t-shirt with his idle hands.

“Well...” The drummer clears his throat. “I like it. It's a nice start for a song. A little bit emo, maybe... I don't know if it fits our line for the new album...”

“Ah. I knew it. Shit.”

“It's good though!” Ohkura says hastily. The least thing he'd want is to make Ryo sadder than he's already been recently. “Are you okay Ryochan? I mean generally... Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, of course.” 

He doesn't seem okay. He sulks, even, to Ohkura's regret. The guitarist stands, grabs the paper and looks at the words on it with a disappointed pout. He's about to crumple the aborted song project in his strong fist when his friend stops him with a hand.

“Don't!”

There's a questioning look at first and then all the arrogance Ryo can muster in the most uncomfortable situations appears on his tired traits. 

“Are you such a fanboy that you wanna keep even my failures, Ohkura? Do you have a room filled with them and marked 'Ryochan's wall of shame'?”

Ohkura stands and does his best to make himself taller than he is already. He towers over Ryo and catches the paper with cold anger. 

“I was just asking if you're alright. If you can't make out when your friends are worried about you anymore, you have a serious problem. Call me when you'll be in a sweeter mood.”

He leaves a dumbfounded Ryo at that, turning heels to avoid having to confront the burning black eyes any longer.

*****************

_What are you afraid of?_  
The coldness of your hands  
When you touch my skin?  
Let me help  
Let my lips transform  
Your body into a blazing fire. 

The pen he's holding falls on the paper. Ohkura is trying to complete the song, he has made it a personal challenge. Alone in his apartment, lying on his standard white bed sheets he's writing what his heart dictates. He looks up for a second at the impersonal and boring decoration of his place. For long he has told himself they haven't time enough for that, that their flats are just useful places meant to shelter them when their bodies are too spent to keep functioning.

But tonight he wants colors. He wants personality, he wants to accept who he really is, and what he really desires. Tonight he imagines that Ryo is with him in that room and that they're writing this song together. The pen has fallen onto the white paper he's saved from his bandmate and the words aren't coming anymore. Instead, he sees things.

His phone rings, two short chimes telling him he has received a text.

_From: Ryochan 22:35_

_Sorry for earlier.Wanna hang out tomorrow after the rehearsal?  
We need to speak._

He types a quick response, of course, he wants to spend time with the other. It's so painfully obvious. The phone is very soon back on the nightstand and Ohkura turns to lie on his back. The paper with the few verses already written cracks slightly under his head and the pen falls off the edge of the king size bed. Then it's perfectly silent in the room, except for the loud beatings of his heart.

The tantalizing lips of the guitarist materialize before his eyes, in lieu of the wavy patterns of his ceiling's white paint. Very soon, it feels like those lips are everywhere on him, setting his skin on fire. He closes his eyes with a sigh. It's painful but he keeps his eyes shut with strength to retain his fantasy nested deep in his heart, deep in his groin. The warmth down there is intoxicating though a hundred miles from what he's sure being with Ryo for real would be.

But for now, it's enough.

His imagination is enough when his hands are taking care of him, when beautiful visions of Ryo on him, in him, everywhere, are spawning in his troubled mind. It's too hot suddenly, the world is an inferno of flames licking his sensitive skin. He opens his eyes in surprise when he comes, a loud cry escaping his lips. 

He's alone in the most impersonal room ever. 

Ohkura rolls on his side and clumps his long limbs together in a reassuring foetal position. He's crying and he doesn't know if it's from pleasure or from utter sadness. The water of his tears is drowning the fire that has possessed him just seconds ago. He falls asleep on the once again aborted lyrics, scrunched up and wet with tears.

 

****************

_Let me share the burning hotness_  
You cast upon me  
Burn your wings and fall  
Darling,  
Burn your wings,  
Lose them to the sun  
Born from our embrace  
And... fall for me. 

“I've made some progress on the song, y'know?” Ryo is grinning, it's like he wants to reassure his friend on his personal state.

“Oh. That's great.” Ohkura answers politely. He thinks of the damaged sheet of white paper he's found next to his head this morning. He has put it in the middle of his current read, a heavy fantasy novel that does wonders to lull him into sleep.

“You look exhausted, Ohkura. Are you okay?”

“I am. We were supposed to talk about you today, not me.”

The guitarist makes a face. They're sitting in a classy coffee shop, every inch the perfect celebrities they're supposed to be. Ohkura looks around and spots girls taking pictures of them. It's the usual but today it makes him mad, so mad he could slap them and break their damn phones. But of course, he won't do it. He has to be as blank and impersonal as the walls of his apartment.

“Well, there's nothing to say about me, really. Apart from the fact insomnia is back and I'm still losing weight. It worries my mother, my doctor, and apparently, worries you. Since when did you start worrying for my ass?” 

“I've been constantly worried about you, Ryochan. Since the day I... I mean... we're... friends. It's what friends do.”

“I'm not worried about you at all, Tacchon. You're way too perfectly fit for our lives. I envy your unaffected look on everything and the philosophy you're showing every day. I'm so weak compared to you.”

“Maybe you should be worried.” Ohkura mutters under his breath, almost for himself. He hopes Ryo has heard, though, deep inside.

“Sorry?”

“No... nothing. So, tell me about that song. It's great that you could keep writing it.”

“I won't tell you anything before it's entirely done.” He has this contented little grin Ohkura loves so much, the one that promises moments full of joy and closeness between them. “But lately, I've realized something and it helps me a lot. Also, you'll be the first to hear it, as usual. I trust you.”

For a split second, there's something else in Ryo's eyes. Something Ohkura hasn't yet seen into those unfathomable black onyx irises. There's also this tiny flush spreading on the other's neck and cheeks but it's very fast replaced with the usual friendly and solar smile.

“I'll be waiting for it then.” he says, once again on the verge of crying. This really has to stop. 

 

 

*****************

_That burn your fingers are leaving on my skin_  
The flames that are born within me  
Every time your eyes devour me  
All of this, it's us  
Darling,  
Burn your wings, join me at the stake  
And fall for me. 

The showers are drowned into the steam of Ohkura's beloved burning shower. He's facing the wall, one hand holding it, keeping him from fainting. He feels dizzy under the too hot stream that melts his fears and his sufferings but he does not stop. Somehow he feels it's purifying. 

There's a soft noise behind his back but he tells himself that the torrid water has by now gotten him delirious. All the more when hands take hold of his naked waist and then tenderly cover his belly. Those hands are long, tender and tanned, he knows whose they are and it's logical. In his madness, in his endless fantasies, Ryo's hands are always all over him. He's imagining things again and sadly those amazing sensations will stop as soon as the burning shower will end. 

As long as he does not turn off the stream, Ryo will be with him, his tiny body pressed against his solid back. The infamous lips of his dreams start planting kisses between his shoulder blades and it makes him shiver. He moans shamelessly under the water when fingers are clenching his hips possessively. He knows that everyone has left, he has been left alone after the recording, that no one will hear his pleasure filled voice echoing in the large tiled room.

“Oh, Ohkura, why didn't you tell me before?” The hoarse voice sounds so real, its vibration spreading slowly along his nerves. It's drowned in the deafening pitapat of the water on the tiles but it feels good. Better than anything he's felt before, during one of his special dreams.

“You're a fantasy, you're not supposed to speak.” He tries, almost laughing at his own stupidity.

The hands are now roaming all over his chest as if they were looking for the place where his heart is becoming crazier any second. He can feel the other's excitement against his ass and he clearly makes out a whimper, a moan even, coming with the delicious friction. The water stops suddenly. Damn restrictions that will make his hottest dream so far die in the silence of the showers, fading more and more everytime a remaining drop crashes at his feet. 

“I'm not a fantasy. I'm real. Turn around and look at me.”

Ohkura has to tear his hand off the wall where it seemed to have grown roots strong enough to hold his shivering body. He turns slowly, afraid of what will be in front of him when he'll open the eyes he hadn't realized were shut. He expects to find emptiness there, just a plain white tiled wall, cold and sad.

 

But in the middle of the steam, it's Ryo he sees, timidly smiling, not letting go of his slender hips. Ohkura reaches out, tentatively touching the other's lips with the tip of his fingers.

“If I'm still dreaming, I don't wanna wake up. Ever.”

It takes just a slight push to Ryo to pin him against the tiled wall and claim his mouth for a kiss. It's messy and quick but way above any of his fantasies. The other's tongue licks his lips before searching for his own and it tastes of coffee and something that must be love. The drummer's body is trembling so strongly that he has to throw his arms around Ryo's neck to keep standing, deepening the kiss at the same time. When the guitarist backs off he has to support Ohkura on the slippery floor but does it without flinching, his muscles tense with the effort. 

“Did it feel like any of your dreams, that kiss?”

“No. A million times better.” 

“Shall we leave the showers now you finally believe I'm not a ghost? I won't be able to hold you up for long.” 

There's something irresistible in that apologetic smile Ryo is giving to him. Ohkura's heart is on the verge of blowing up from happiness and he's losing himself in the contemplation of the other's beautiful features but still nods with a shy smile.

“Sure. Let's go.”

*****************

_You set my body ablaze_  
Then blow on the ashes of my heart  
You revive the fire, with a simple gaze  
I'm burning. I'm dying. 

__

What are you afraid of?  
The coldness of your hands  
When you touch my skin?  
Let me help  
Let my lips transform  
Your body into a blazing fire. 

Let me share the burning hotness  
You cast upon me  
Burn your wings and fall  
Darling,  
Burn your wings,  
Lose them to the sun  
Born from our embrace  
And... fall for me. 

That burn your fingers are leaving on my skin  
The flames that are born within me  
Every time your eyes devour me  
All of this, it's us  
Darling,  
Burn your wings, join me at the stake  
And fall for me. 

__There's no pain in the fire of our kisses  
Now that we both burn accordingly  
Your blue heart has turned red  
Lit up by my love  
Let me consume my days in your arms  
Cause you burnt your wings  
And fell for me. 

 

Ohkura lets the notepad fall on his lap. He's looking up at his room and smiles at all the stupid pictures Ryo has pinned up on its walls when he has complained about their boring whiteness. Now they have something of a teenager's room look but he wouldn't go back to the plain emptiness they were just a few weeks before for anything.

The door to the bathroom opens and Ryo comes out, wearing only his jeans. He has a naughty smile and approaching the bed where Ohkura is sitting, grabs his face and kisses him passionately. 

“So... How do you like my song in the end?” He asks then, after having licked with greed the drummer's plump lips. 

“I love it. Especially how it ends.”

“No wonder...” Ryo pushes the notepad away from the other's lap and straddles him to get better access to his mouth. He moans in their kiss, without restraint, vibrating under Ohkura's caresses. 

“How did you guess, Ryo? About my feelings, I mean.” 

“Well, you were quite obvious. I meant this song to be my confession to you. But that matter got... resolved before I finished writing it, I guess...”

They're laughing together and kissing some more, relishing the hotness born from their embrace. 

“So, what's the title then?” Asks Ohkura.

“I'd thought of _Brulee_ but we already did that... How about _Fire_?”

“Thankfully you're way better at writing songs than at finding their titles...” The drummer laughs tenderly, trying to escape the avalanche of pinches his upset boyfriend is giving him. They still have time to find a title for the song. It's far to be the most important thing in their lives now.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh the temptation to call this Brulee. But I'm like Ryo, I can't find titles XDD  
> (Ryo's writing beautiful songs and really, the one here is a poor homage to his talent, but I've always found he's kinda weak on the titles XD)


End file.
